Indoor pole vaulting boxes have been heretofore designed. An example of such previously known indoor pole vaulting box may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,765. Further, examples of vaulting boxes including similar structure may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,168,666 and 2,110,254.